


束缚Play

by Joanna_fun



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanna_fun/pseuds/Joanna_fun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>纯PWP，Thor对Loki各种酱酱酿酿的小肉饼</p>
            </blockquote>





	束缚Play

**Author's Note:**

> 新司机第一次开车，不知道自己车技如何，大家上车需谨慎

Loki醒来时发现自己被一个咒语牢牢地禁锢在床上，身上一丝不挂。天鹅般的脖颈上被恶趣味地戴上了墨绿色的丝带，丝带上还栓了个金色的铃铛。Loki努力想挣脱咒语。他妈的，Thor是把他当成宠物猫吗！无奈咒语十分牢固，Loki的挣扎完全无济于事，金色的小铃铛还发出来几声脆响，操他妈的Thor，Loki快被气疯了，他心里暗暗发誓明天要让Thor去死，当然被Thor干到几乎晕过去的时候Loki就把这事给忘了。  
除了脖子上的丝带，Loki的乳头上也被Thor夹上了小巧的纯金吊坠，水滴状的祖母绿轻轻地摇晃着，把Loki的肌肤衬得格外白皙。冰凉的宝石碰在Loki的身体上，让他不由得微微颤抖了一下。  
再向下，Loki的后穴已经事先经过了充分的扩张，一颗跳蛋堪堪塞进里面，湿润的穴口微微颤抖着。跳蛋上涂抹的春药刚刚开始发挥效力，酥麻感渐渐从尾椎骨一路传上去，而湿热的小穴里的空虚感也越来越明显，几乎要将Loki的理智完全吞没。穴口的软肉收缩了一下，将跳蛋稍稍往里推了一点，媚药沾在肠壁上，像是羽毛轻轻地搔着，把Loki的欲望又挑高了几分。  
Loki的阴茎早就硬了，前端吐出的透明液体正顺着柱身向下淌着，把阴毛打湿了一小块。Loki全身都泛起了淡淡的粉色，身体上覆着薄薄的一层汗，在灯下微微地闪着。Loki大口地喘着气，又羞又气，一边大骂在某个角落偷窥的Thor一边努力地想起身让跳蛋更加深入，被束缚着不能动弹的双手却没法支撑起他，他刚挺起腰就摔回了床上，但就是这么一摔却让跳蛋顺利滑了进去。“Thor你个混蛋给老子滚……啊！”突如其来的刺激让Loki一下子叫了出来，Thor也从某个角落中走出来，手上拿着跳蛋的遥控器。  
相比床上香艳的场景，衣冠楚楚的Thor显得有些格格不入，他将跳蛋调到最大档后，便将遥控器扔到了一边。“嗯啊…Thor你个禽兽！啊…”Loki一边呻吟着一边破口大骂，穴口一张一合，阴茎的前端吐出更多的液体，翠绿色的眼睛渐渐有些失焦。Thor麻利地解下领口的丝巾，在Loki 的阴茎根部紧紧地打了个蝴蝶结，还吻了吻柱身。在即将射精的时候被突然束缚住，Loki感觉自己快疯了，他恨不得把Thor打到残废，可现在却只能难受地扭动着身子，眼泪迅速地盈满眼眶，现在的Loki看起来实在是楚楚可怜。  
站在床尾的Thor咽了咽口水，情欲中的Loki总是无比的坦诚，而且看着宇宙第一邪神在床上欲求不满的样子令他的占有欲格外的强。西装裤有点紧。Loki看着Thor不紧不慢地一颗颗解着衬衫的扣子快急疯了，他直接喊出来个咒语，一下子就变没了Thor的衣服。“快给我上来！你个笨手笨脚的蠢货！”“原来你就是这么看我的吗，Loki？嗯？”Thor的尾音有些上扬，他跪坐在床尾，将手慢慢贴上Loki的身侧。Thor的手很温暖，手上薄薄的一层茧子轻轻摩擦着Loki细腻的腰侧。Loki觉得两团火一下子在腰侧烧了起来，他扭了扭身子，却换来Thor不轻不重地在他腰上捏了一下。“啊～”Loki不满地瞪了Thor一眼，不过配上他娇柔的轻叫和雾蒙蒙的眼眸，这一眼倒像是一滩春水，把Thor的忍耐力和理智全吸了进去。  
Thor直接吻了上去，他粗暴地把舌头伸进Loki嘴里，和Loki的舌头搅在一起，他用力吸吮着Loki的嘴唇，等他终于放开Loki时。平日里能说会道的谎言之神的嘴唇鲜红，一张一合地喘着气，一句话也说不出来。“操我，Thor，现在，操我。”淫荡的话语从那两片薄唇中吐出，Thor想不到自己拒绝的理由。他的手向下伸去，缓缓地将跳蛋从Loki的后穴中取出，满意地听到身下人发出一声长足的呻吟。一只手将湿漉漉的跳蛋塞进Loki 的嘴中，Loki只来得及发出一声呜咽，就被迫开始舔着还在震动着的跳蛋，唾液不受控制地从他嘴角流出，顺着他线条优美流畅的下巴，经过脖子，将颈上的天鹅绒丝带濡湿。Thor的另一只手也没闲着，他直接将三根手指一并塞进Loki湿热的小穴，看来他之前的扩张没有白做，Loki的小穴将他的手指全吞了进去，紧致的嫩肉包裹着他的手指，Thor轻车熟路地摸到了一处小小的凸起，按下后感到肠壁一缩，一声破碎的呻吟又从Loki口中溢了出来。Thor将手指抽了出来，将透明的肠液抹在Loki的阴茎上，“你湿透了宝贝，看来你已经迫不及待了。”被跳蛋塞住嘴巴的Loki说不出话，便努力地向前挺腰，“这么想要我插你吗，弟弟？我真应该把你这样子录下来，让你自己好好看看。”Thor一边调戏Loki，一个挺腰便将自己早就硬的发疼的阴茎送进了Loki的后穴。Loki的后穴紧紧地裹住他的阴茎，他没给Loki多久适应，单手便将Loki的腰扶住，开始快速地抽插起来。Loki的小穴微微地颤抖着，Thor的每一次插入都狠狠地撞了进去，阴茎根部的囊袋拍在Loki的屁股上，啪啪的声响混着Thor抽插时的水声组成一曲淫靡的乐章。Loki感觉自己后穴里的每一丝褶皱都被展平，Thor极有技巧地不断碾过他的敏感点，一波一波的快感向他袭来，他想抓住点什么，可是双手仍被束缚得紧紧的，他想要喊出来，却只能一边吞吐舔舐着跳蛋一边发出断断续续的娇喘。Thor取出了他嘴里的跳蛋，然后两只手一起抚上了他的乳头。他胸前的乳头早就像是红艳的樱桃一样，配着金色的乳夹简直像是一件名贵的首饰。Thor将乳头上夹着的吊坠取下，便开始揉搓细巧的乳珠。Loki被接连不断的快感堵住了脑子，他大声地浪叫着，丝毫不担心自己喉咙的微微沙哑。Loki的阴茎胀得发紫，可Thor却完全没有停下来的意思，当他开始怀疑自己要被Thor活活操死在床上了的时候，Thor胯下的动作慢了下来，将精液全都射在Loki的后穴中后，有一部分甚至流了出来弄脏了床单。Thor将系在Loki阴茎根部的领带一松开Loki就直接射了出来，一股股的白浊沾满了Loki 的小腹，Thor用手指蘸取了一些，直接把手指捅进了Loki的嘴里，毫无防备的Loki竟然全咽了下去，引得他连连干呕。Thor偷偷解开了Loki手上的束缚咒，又出其不意的用领带将Loki 的双手绑了一起。Thor轻松地将Loki抱起来，自己躺在床上让Loki坐在自己身上，还硬着的阴茎有意无意地摩擦着Loki的股缝，看着Loki的阴茎又微微地有些抬头，Thor满意地一笑，将手枕在头后，“自己来取自己想要的吧，亲爱的弟弟。”  
Loki也不知道自己到底被Thor翻来覆去干了几次，他醒来时身上干干爽爽的，体内的精液也早被清理好了，自家的大金毛搂着自己睡的正香，Loki动了一下，却绝望地感受到了全身的酸痛无力，看着Thor在一旁安详的睡颜，Loki根本没法生气，于是他轻轻地吻了吻Thor的嘴角，便又窝进Thor的怀里沉沉睡去了。


End file.
